Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry)
Fuck you! Dante, also dubbed as Donte by some, is the protagonist of DmC: Devil May Cry ''and a wrestler in VGCW. He has appeared simultaneously with the original Dante, indicating that the two are distinct individuals. He originally had a very short run in VGCW during Season 2 and was quickly released, but returned during Season 9 after a stint in EDBW. In both EDBW and VGCW, he has been part of a tag team with Travis Touchdown known as The Fuckheads. In ''DmC: Devil May Cry Dante is the protagonist of DmC: Devil May Cry, Ninja Theory's reboot of the Devil May Cry ''series. Being a reboot and with the series switching to a Western developer, Dante was given a redesign. He went from a white-haired, smack-talking demon slayer to a ''dark-haired, ''smack-talking demon slayer. This, along with further changes to the characters, style, and combat greatly upset fans of the series, causing a massive controversy that continued even up to the game's release. The game itself was released to moderate praise from critics for its visual style and more accessible combat, but fans of old-school ''DMC weren't won over, criticizing the story as bad and the combat as too simple. The game failed to sell, giving anti-Donte fans the last laugh. In VGCW 'Season 2: Not in a Million Years' New Dante originally appeared in a Championship Scramble for the Casual title, entering with the original Dante's theme. Because of this, the audience initially assumed that "Donte" was actually Dante cosplaying as his reboot counterpart. He was not able to capture the brand new title, as Waluigi managed to score the last pinfall before the match timer ran out. On February 1st, new Dante and the Original Dante were revealed to be two different people when the two fought in a Last Man Standing match. new Dante ended up squashing original Dante, greatly upsetting the audience. After his big win, new Dante had disappeared from the crowd's eyes (outside of a non-canon /v/GA exclusive Six-Man Tag Team Elimination match, which his team won). Season 9: The Secret Ingredient Dante would have the last laugh as original would end up sharing the same fate he had, being unceremoniously fired, while he would move onto EDBW nearly a year after his original release. Eventually, he would form an alliance with Travis Touchdown, but that alliance was soon broken after Travis got called-up onto the main roster to participate in singles competition. He would later attack Travis backstage in an act of revenge on December 2, 2014 when Travis seemingly mocked his alliance with Dante. After slinging a whole bunch of foul language at each other, Travis and Dante were booked in an Extreme Rules match at the Money in the Bank PPV to prove which one is more worthy of staying in the company. The match was brutal, both sides looked like they wanted to murder each other, but Dante decided to humiliate him by using Travis's own finisher against him and nailing the pin. Travis wanted a rematch to prove himself once more, so GM Baz McMahon took the other two ongoing feuds (Duke Nukem and Nappa for interfering Nappa's cash in, and Red and Scorpion's upcoming championship match) and book them in a Six-Man tag team matc. The match was once again extremely close, all 6 players doing their hardest work that they could, but in the end it was Dante's team that won once again when Red forced Scorpion to tap out. Capitalizing on Dante's momentum, Baz called him to the office and granted him permission to book any match he wanted for End Game 9. Dante considered the offer, then decided to book himself in a 6-way match with other "New Generation" to prove that he is the face of the company. His opponents would be Travis (naturally), Johnny Cage, Toad, Sabin for some reason, and winner of Star Road 2. Come End Game 9, Star Road champion Zubaz made his debut. Sabin however failed to show, leading to the surprise debut of Professor Layton. Dante was dominated by Johnny Cage for the most of match and was pinned first. Meanwhile, Travis was pinned right after, giving him the last laugh. Season 10: Joining Main Event Scene After pinning Phoenix in singles and doing a clean sweep in a Fatal Four-Way match, Dante was recognized as a major force and was chosen to be participant of Challenge Tower. He participated in Beat the Clock match, where he pinned Solid Snake in 9 minutes and became first person to challenge Scorpion in the Challenge Tower. Three weeks later, he won another Fatal Four-Way match featuring other participants for Challenge Tower: Barret Wallace, Gary Oak, and Solid Snake. Dante had a promo where he told other three wrestlers to don't bother showing up because he would take the title from Scorpion. However, despite being the fan favorite to win the title, Scorpion pinned him with a Hell Kick. After his first singles defeat since rejoining VGCW, Dante struggled to recover his winning streak. On May 12th, Dante would fight in a triple threat against Some Hobo and the newly debuted Kanji Tatsumi. In humiliating fashion, Dante would be eliminated first by Shubaz! Dante was clearly frustrated, and was more than happy for a chance to get a chance to fuck someone over. When Miles Edgeworth offered him an opportunity to testify against Travis Touchdown for sending the threatening notes and sabotaging railings, the demon killer was happy to accept the offer. At End Game X, the eternal fuckhead rivalry would once again rise from the ashes. Edgeworth would summon Dante to testify against Travis in a courtroom battle. However, Dante was surprised when instead of attacking Travis, Edgeworth attacked Dante! Edgeworth would expose the contradictions in Dante's alibi, and would oust Dante as the culprit responsible for sending the threatening notes, forging the legends contracts, sabotaging the railing, and pinning it on Travis. Travis, enraged at Dante for making his life hell, would spar with Dante after he admitted the crime. In an act of revenge, Travis would nail Dante with his own Fuckercut before putting the demon killer away with a Downward Dog Suplex. Travis had finally gotten his revenge on his former fuckhead buddy, and Dante was more humiliated than ever. This awful night would not end here for Dante. Gary, also angry at Dante's misdeed, called both him and Travis to his office. Gary, too, has had enough of Dante's bullshit, and reminded Dante that one more crime would land him in the unemployment line. But the worst news was yet to come; In an attempt to get these two rivals on a better page, Gary reinstated their old EDBW team, the Fuckheads! With Dante forced into working with his archenemy, Season 11 doesn't look too bright for him. Non-Royal Rumble Record Miscelleanous Facts Dante was the second former VGCW roster member to reappear in the EDBW spin-off series, the first being Kratos in SNST and EDBW. He is the fourth talent to be promoted back to VGCW (others being Sonic, Ness and Sabin). Dante was also the very first EDBW Champion, having won the belt on the very first episode of EDBW. Gallery NMY5.jpg Donte.png O10K2.png|Donte joins the VGCW FCIO5.jpg Fuckyoudante.gif|A typical crowd reaction to Donte. Category:EDBW Graduate